


reprieve

by V_e_s_a_n_u_s



Series: Whumptober 2018 [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Whump, Whumptober, date, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_e_s_a_n_u_s/pseuds/V_e_s_a_n_u_s
Summary: Day number 17 of #whumptober! Prompt was drugged!Kallian and Zevran go on their first date night in months, but it doesn't turn out as well as they expect.





	reprieve

Zevran and Kallian didn’t get much time off. They were both committed to stopping the Blight… or rather  _ Kallian  _ was committed to stopping the Blight, and Zevran… Zevran was just committed to her. But he wasn’t complaining about helping fight the darkspawn. Deep down inside he wondered if doing something good would help to counteract some of the bad. He didn’t hope too hard for that, though. Mostly he was there for the company. 

Because free time was so scarce, the moment Kallian eyed a place where they might be able to have just a moment of reprieve, she jumped at the opportunity. So when the city elf found a small pub in a village not far from their camp, she jumped at the opportunity. They left Alistair in charge (a bad move, Morrigan told them, which seemed more of a threat than imparted wisdom) and set off the very same night. 

The pub wasn’t exactly the nicest place to have their first date in what was at least three months. It would do. They were happy. They were together. That was what mattered.

Zevran hadn’t really done the whole dating thing before Kallian. There was never enough time for that, not that he really wanted it in the first place. His Warden was the first person he  _ wanted  _ to do this kind of thing with. He wanted to hold her hand and buy her flowers… and,  _ yes,  _ admittedly he did still want to go back to her tent afterwards, but that was more of a given. It was the other things, the little things, he’d begun to appreciate more.

Like now, for instance. Kallian was leaning on the bar, getting them some brandy, her long legs stretched out behind her as she put most of her weight on her arms. Her tone was light, her long hair tossed over her shoulder. These were the things he’d notice before. 

Now he noticed the quirk of a smile on her lips. The way she fiddled with her cuffs idly when she got slightly nervous, asking the bartender to repeat his question again softly. The way her eyes searched for him when the bartender went to get their drinks. The way her eyes lit up when she saw him. She was the woman he loved. He hadn’t told her that, not yet, but it was true. He was proud of it. 

Kallian walked over to where he was sitting at the wooden table in the middle of the room. The pub was small, only about four or five tables, and it was empty save them and two men sat in the corner. It was warm, the fireplace crackling loudly in the fireplace, and it made it cosy. Zevran was happy. 

“He just went out back to open a new bottle,” she said, brushing a stray hair behind his ear idly, “I’m glad you agreed to come out tonight.”

Zevran’s eyes crinkled, “So am I, mi amor.”

Kallian was about to sit down when the bartender called her, and she leapt to the bar where their drinks were waiting. She paid him and gave him a tip with a wink, before grabbing the glasses and bringing them back to the table. This time she did sit down, sliding one of the drinks over to Zevran. 

The elf smiled, leaning over to press a soft kiss into her cheek, and Kallian smiled softly back, blushing, “I do not understand how you still blush at that. We have done much dirtier things, have we not?” He said as he pulled back and took a sip of his drink, raising an eyebrow over the rim of his glass. 

Kallian touched the place where he’d kissed her softly with her fingertips, “Yeah, but that’s sweet. I never thought you’d be sweet, Zev. Sexy, yes…  _ Dirty,  _ definitely… but sweet? It surprises me every time.”

Zevran winked at her, “It is my aim to be mysterious. You never quite know everything about me, but I leave you wanting more. This is the case, no?”

The elf laughed in response, “Well, you have  _ me _ hooked, anyhow. I’m pretty sure Morrigan preferred it when she was the only mysterious one in the group.”

They both laughed. 

The evening was pleasant. They both enjoyed each other’s company. They were both having fun. They were talking about nothing, laughing, kissing, just being themselves. Zevran had finished his drink, and Kallian passed hers over with a grin, saying “Sharing is caring,” with a wink. It was perfect. 

Well, it was  _ almost  _ perfect. 

Gradually, Zevran started to feel odd. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It started as his tongue feeling a little numb in his mouth, tingling. It made his words harder to form, but didn’t stop him slurring over his words as if nothing was wrong. He thought it was the alcohol, for a while. A little too much on an empty stomach, he thought. But after a while, he realised something was wrong. Zevran wasn’t stupid. 

He was feeling light-headed, the world spinning around him too fast to comprehend. He could see Kallian glance over to him, eyes questioning, but her figure was swimming before his eyes. The elf knew something was wrong immediately, reaching out a hand and placing it on his arm with a concerned look. 

“Zevran, are you oka-” as she spoke, the rogue suddenly veered left, careening to the ground. Kallian tried to stop him from hitting the ground hard, trying to hold him upright, but somebody came up from behind her and put a rag over her face and in an instant, she was gasping through too-thick air before her eyes rolled shut. 

Zevran was seeing double, watching the hands come out of nowhere and take her, and then there were hands reaching for him on the ground, one large, tanned face filling his view. 

“You should never have left us, Zev.”

 

* * *

When Zevran came to, he was tied up and gagged. Even through his drug-addled mind, he still managed to wonder when the last time this had happened in a non-sexual context. He couldn’t think of one if he was honest. 

Although his eyes were bleary, he looked around, trying to make sense of his surroundings. It was dark, a small torch flickering on the wall opposite him, not offering much light. It was enough, however, to see the hunched over form of the body next to him. A shape he’d recognise anywhere, especially in dim lighting. 

He made a sound around the rag in his mouth that may have been something like “Mi amor,” if he could speak, scooting closer with his hands behind him. He nudged her gently with his shoulder, and slowly she began to rouse. She was mumbling, groggily raising her head, not quite understanding where she was. 

“Zev,” she said, gag fallen out of her mouth when she was unconscious and hanging limply around her neck, “Zev, what’s- _ oh.”  _ she remembered, the flashes of memories coming fast the moment she saw the cloth in Zevran’s mouth and the worry in his eyes. She shuffled a little closer, “Here, let me,” she said, leaning to his cheek and biting the rag, pulling it out of her mouth in one smooth motion. 

When his mouth was free he caught those lips in a kiss, catching the other elf by surprise. It was clumsy, neither of them being able to move their arms so just their lips were touching. He wanted to touch her. 

Kallian pulled back, almost reluctantly but her mind mostly on the reality of the situation, “Zev, is this really the time?”

Zevran smirked, “Ah, we could die today, and you are telling me I should not kiss the first woman I see?”

“So I’m just the first woman you saw? Were you planning on just kissing  _ any  _ woman?” The elf replied with a grin and mock offence, turning around in sync with Zevran so that their backs were facing each other. 

“Eh,” the rogue replied, focusing on his hands untying the ropes holding Kallian in place, a little proud that his dexterous fingers had other talents besides the more… pleasurable ones, “Not just any woman,” he said, tugging the last of the rope free from the knot,  _ “My  _ woman.” 

Kallian snorted, turning around on her knees and untying his wrists too, “Don’t think you can charm your way out of this one, serrah,” her smile began to fall as Zevran turned around and they both stood together. It was silent for a moment, Kallian’s eyes turned worried as she met Zevran’s golden ones, “What are we doing here, Zev?”

“I, ah…” the elf started, rubbing his wrists uncomfortably, “I think that may be my fault.”   
“What,  _ you  _ knocked me out?” Kallian replied, raising an eyebrow sarcastically. 

“No, I… I think it is the Crows, my dear Warden. I think they’ve come for me,” he paused, looking down, “For  _ us.” _

“But I thought…” Kallian trailed off, not quite knowing where the sentence would lead. Of course, it wasn’t over. These were the Antivan Crows: they had a reputation to uphold. Runaway employees were probably bad for business. 

“I think we should focus on getting out of here, no?” Zevran grinned, but Kallian saw the crinkle between his brow that he always got when he was worried. That was unsettling for her. “Unless you want to wait and see what the Crows have planned for us?”

“Leaving would be nice,” the city elf replied with a quick nod, “Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if you did! ;)


End file.
